koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Setsuna. Warriors All-Stars *"Another enemy falls at my hands!" *"There you go. That's what I can do." *"Think I'm worthy to be called the ultimate warrior?" *"This is bad. I have to turn this around somehow." *"This isn't funny anymore." *"I can't do anything else. I'm sorry." *"Yes! It went perfectly!" *"Amazing! This is the power of a Hero?" *"You really are this strong? That's amazing." *"Just don't push yourself too hard. It might not seem like much, but I'll try my best too." *"Don't overexert yourself. You can count on me, too!" *"Sorry for all the trouble. Thank you." *"Sorry about that. Thanks!" *"Sorry, but I can't hold back!" *"Gah. I dropped my guard. I've no choice but to retreat." *"Tamaki... You should really just stay in the castle." *"Tamaki... Next time, I will make you step down." *"Shiki. Stay out of my way!" *"Gah! You're too strong! But I'll defeat you next time!" *"Your spear is the best, Zhao Yun! The ultimate!" *"You're just too cool, Zhao Yun! You truly are the personification of the dragon." *"Zhao Yun!" *"You are so incredible, Lu Bu. Truly a Demon." *"What incredible strength! I'm so glad you're on my side, Lu Bu." *"Lu Bu!" *"Your punishments are just so effective, Wang Yuanji!" *"To be punished by you, Wang Yuanji! I feel sorry for the enemy, but also... jealous." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, you're just so strong!" *"You're strong, Zhou Cang. And fast, and powerful! I want to be just like you!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Well done, Yukimura!" *"You are so bold in battle, Yukimura. I hope I can be just like you one day." *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, that all worked out nicely!" *"You achieved so much, Mitsunari, but remain so calm. That air of intelligence is just so cool!" *"Mitsunari!" *"Naotora, your kicks are something else!" *"You are so strong, Naotora! And so beautiful, too. I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed by." *"Naotora!" *"You are so fast and bold in battle, Arima." *"Your sword skills are amazing, Arima. I see why you hold the rank of Captain." *"Arima!" *"Is there nothing you can't do, Darius?" *"That was so elegant, Darius. I bet the ladies go completely crazy for you." *"Darius!" *"You keep your claws out all the time, Nobunyaga!" *"Nobunyaga, you settled that in style! You really do look like a Great Devil." *"Nobunyaga!" *"You look so cool using that sword, Ōka." *"You are incredible, Ōka. Strong, elegant, and so beautiful too." *"Ōka!" *"Your gun can shoot through anything, Horō." *"Such impressive results, and yet so calm and cool. You really are lovely, Horō." *"Horō!" *"You handle that massive gun so easily! Amazing!" *"You look so brave in battle, Tokitsugu. So this is a real hero!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"The way you move, Kasumi, is just captivating." *"Kasumi, you're lovely! Strong, and so beautiful! You're the best!" *"Kasumi!" *"Marie, I can't read a single move you make!" *"You really are so strong, Marie. But when I see your smile, it just makes me want to protect you." *"Marie!" *"Honoka, you have such a range of attacks!" *"You always look like you're having fun in battle, Honoka. Yet you are so demure at other times! That gap is wonderful!" *"Honoka!" *"I find your cold demeanor so thrilling, Laegrinna!" *"Your traps are so beautiful, yet deadly, yet humiliating! Perfect for the Devil's daughter!" *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia, you just hunt down every enemy don't you!" *"Your traps are so striking, Millennia. And with that impassive look on your face as you use them! Ah!" *"Millennia!" *"So this is a super ninja. I see where the name comes from." *"All the Dragon Ninja's moves are so cool! I can't take my eyes off you, Hayabusa!" *"Hayabusa!" *"You look like a beautiful butterfly, Ayane." *"Ayane, you're so lovely! I'm blessed to have met a Hero like you." *"Ayane!" *"William, you are just so capable!" *"William, what incredible power. Samurai really are something else!" *"William!" *"Your alchemy is incredible, Sophie!" *"Sophie, you look wonderful in action. An alchemist who gets things done, that's you!" *"Sophie!" *"Plachta. So cute and yet so powerful!" *"Plachta, you settled that with such grace. You really are a capable Hero." *"Plachta!" *"What strength. Is this the power of the Blue Blood?" *"Arnice, you look so graceful in battle! I'll continue to count on you going forward." *"Arnice!" *"Chris, what an incredible performance!" *"Your music is so mysterious and beautiful, Chris. I just want to listen to it forever." *"Chris!" *"The way you fight is such fun, Rio." *"The Goddess of Victory indeed! We can't lose with you along, Rio!" *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, well done! Just don't overdo things!" *"Tamaki. You've grown so strong. I'm happy to be able to fight alongside you like this." *"Tamaki!" *"Shiki, I knew you would pull this off!" *"Shiki, you really are strong. I hate to admit it, but you're cool." *"Shiki!" *"I vow to create the future that we all dream of!" *"I'll cut down my enemies with this mighty sword!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes